Many motor vehicles such as, for example, pickup trucks and vans have window assemblies with large fixed glass panels. To improve circulation within the vehicle, these fixed window panels are sometimes provided with sliding window panels or “sliders” that move between an open position to provide a window opening in the fixed window panel and a closed position to close the window opening. For example, passenger compartments of pickup trucks and other light trucks often have rearward facing window assemblies or “backlights” with sliding glass panels. Such windows are typically provided to the motor vehicle manufacturer, or in the aftermarket, as slider window assemblies having both fixed and sliding panels ready for installation into the motor vehicle as a unit.
Prior slider window assemblies are mechanically complex having large numbers of components. This large number of components requires a relatively large amount of assembly and results in a relatively large cost. Additionally, current slider window assemblies are relatively heavy. It is noted that it is a never ending desire of the motor vehicle industry to reduce cost an/or weight.
Prior slider window assemblies also do not seal well resulting in air and water leakage. Some window assemblies have frame members at the interface between the fixed window and the motor vehicle body that cause leakage while others have bulb seals at the sliding window that cause leakage because it is difficult to balance the high contact force required for a bulb seal and the difficulty to open the sliding window when there is high contact force. Additionally, rails for the sliding panels tend to collect water which can inhibit proper functioning of the window assembly. As a result, costly water management systems have been used which direct accumulated water from within the guide rails to locations outside the vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved slider window assembly.